Blimey
by Meredith Lavern
Summary: It all started the day the Doctor wanted to have a film marathon. What could go wrong, right? Please like/fav/review!
1. Casanova on the TARDIS

"Rose, where are you?", I singsonged from the console room.

"Here", she said appearing from a corridor.

Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. There were a couple of the golden strands sticking to the sweat on the edges of her flushed face, which she wiped gently with a towel. She looked comfortable in her grey tracksuit bottoms and loose white shirt. I quickly noted that she had been to the gym, trying my best to ignore how her open neck looked when she drank from her bottle of water.

 _What I would do to leave the lightest of pecks on that neck_ , I thought, _Maybe I'd have a go at it sometime. Perhaps when she_ _i_ _s tired and won't register it,_ _possibly_ _as they hugged._

I shook my head slightly smiling, "I see you found the gym. Want some lunch?"

"Chips?", she asked hopefully.

"What you, chips?", I said in a mocking tone with a smirk on my face.

She scowled at me before cracking a smile and asking, "What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?"

"Two thousand and sixty five", we said at the same time seriously before both laugh.

A couple moments of laugher followed.

"Chips it is then. You can fetch then", she said giving me a beautiful smile.

I whipped around the console flipping switches and toggling levers, a smile plastered on my face. I calculated when and where to land. The TARDIS bounced about and we both held on, knowing full well we would regret it if we didn't. After a moment we landed and I went tot he door and suck my head out. As expected 2006, July the 8th. It was a warm day in London with a chance of rain. I was not sure why but I had a distinct impression that something was about to happen, it was like the still before the storm. I brushed the feeling away with a scowl and looked at Rose, what ever the feeling was it could wait.

"Alright. I'll fetch", I said then warned jokingly, "but if you throw a fit about them I won't hesitate to toss you into the vortex".

"Deal. Now get to fetching", she said practically tossing me out the doors.

Twelve and a half minutes later we were knee deep in chips.

"These are amazing", Rose murmured though the chips in her mouth.

"Agreed", I said finishing my last chip well before Rose had even finished half her portion.

"What do you want to do now?", Rose asked as she bit into another chip.

"Film marathon?", I suggested running a hand though my fantastic hair.

Rose coughed, almost choked on her chips, "Film marathon?"

"Yeah, unless you wanted to do something else", I said stretching my legs out with a grunt, before laying back in my chair.

"Film marathon?", She looked at me as if I had just said that I wanted to marry a Dalek, "You watch telly?"

"Why wouldn't I watch telly?", I asked slightly offended at what she had asked.

"I don't know. You're an alien and all", she started to look slightly uncomfortable, "I mean, you always poke fun at us humans for being domestic and I guess I just assumed that was too domestic for you."

"I do watch telly and you are right. You humans are extremely domestic", I smiled at her and threw in a wink for good measure.

"Are not", Rose said in defence, sticking her tongue out between her lips.

"Anyway", I said trying to avoid thinking about what her lips would feel like against mine.

 _Stop it_ , I told myself as I watched Rose eat the last of her chips.

"What would you like to watch?", I asked as I got up from my chair.

"How about Casanova", she suggested.

"Uh… okay", I said not really knowing the show.

"Right then", she said as she stood up with the most terrifying smile, "Casanova it is".

Half an hour relative time later I sat next to Rose in a comfy chair. My hands were folded in my lap, not by choice but by necessity.

Rose was curled into a ball in the seat of her chair and her head was resting gracefully on the armrest of her chair. She looked beautiful with her sleepy eyes. The only problem was that the chair sat a little too close to his and her head was slightly resting on his lower thigh, not that she had noticed.

 _Blimey_ , I thought trying to watching the show, but it only making matters worse.

I supposed I would have thoroughly enjoyed it had I watched it with a different seating arrangement, but with Rose's head on my lap I couldn't very well think of much else.


	2. Sonic to the Back

Eventually Rose fell asleep.

After a few moments I slowly and carefully got up, minding not to wake her.

I leaned over her and slowly slid my arms underneath her and held her close as I picked her up.

She stirred slightly and looked me in the eye before mumbling a thank you.

I just smiled down at her and walked in the direction of her room.

"Hey Doctor, I think the sonic is poking me in the back", she said as I came to her door.

I blushed knowing full well that it was not the sonic poking her, "Sorry. I'll just put you down, I'm sure you can walk from here".

I put her down and made she she was steady, before giving her a rather sizeable hug, "Good night Rose".

Without thinking I gave her a light peck on the neck, hoping she was too tired to realize. I turned to walk away when Rose grabbed my wrist.

"What was that?", she asked, sleep no longer in sight.

"What was what?", I asked playing dumb.

"What you did", she said.

"What did I do?", I asked and put a confused face on.

"That thing", she said getting frustrated.

"What thing?", I asked.

"Oh never mind", she grumbled and held her arms out for another hug.

I stepped into her embrace and-

 _Wait. Did she just kiss my neck?_ , I thought.

I released her.

"What was that?", I asked.

"What was what?", she said cracking a slight smile.

"What you did", I said playing along.

"What did I do?", She asked with the smile getting slightly larger.

"That thing", I said as I stepped slightly closer to her.

"What thing?", she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Rose Tyler, did you just kiss me?", I asked with a slight smile on my face.

"No", she said with a smirk.

"Okay, now I am confused because I could have sworn-", I was cut off.

"This is me kissing you", Rose said and pressed her lips gently into mine.

It took me a full second to register what was going on, before I started to kiss her back. I moved my lips in sync with hers before slowly rubbing my tongue against her lips. They parted and my tongue slipped gracefully into her mouth before becoming entangled with hers. We kissed slow, but passionately as I pulled her close against her body.

After what seemed like forever we broke apart smiling.

"So I have a feeling that it was not the sonic that was poking me earlier", Rose said glancing down before looking at me again.

I began to feel my face turn red as I folded my hands together in front of my zipper.

"Sorry", I said as I turned and began walking away, my head down.

A hand caught my pinstriped jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?", Rose asked as she turned me around and lifted my head to met her eyes.

"Uhh...", I said having no answer for her.

She just giggled slightly and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back and memorized how her soft tender lips felt against my own. I wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling the small of her back with my hand. My other hand rested gently against her face.

 _I could get use to this_ , I thought as I began kissing Rose's soft neck on instinct.

"Doctor", she said which brought me back to the real world.

When I realized what I had been doing I quickly back peddled a few steps and began spurting apologies.


	3. Apparently Not

"Just shut up and kiss me you plum", she said, stepping closer to me again

I looked at her carefully, taking a step further back, "Uh… Rose are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, aren't you?", She said.

"Well yeah", I said rubbing my hair back.

"Well what's the problem then?", she asked a flicker of fear in her eyes, "Don't you want this?"

"Well yes", I stammered, "but I am just trying to make sure you do. After all I am an alien and over 900 years old".

"Doctor, shut up and kiss me", she said closing the distance between us and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Does that mean yes?", I asked before receiving my answer in the form of a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Our lips frantic on each other. A few steps forward and a lean pressed Rose into the door of her room.

She moved her hands to my hair tugging slightly at it. I began to slowly kiss her neck again, this time fully aware of it. My lips moved slowly against her. The skin on her neck was so soft and flawless. Skin that was just so touchable. Just so bite able. I took a small nip, and Rose gasped.

I stopped and looked up making sure I hadn't hurt her.

She bent her head and began kissing me along my jaw.

Apparently not.

"Rose", I said trying to draw her attention while simultaneously attempting to keep my voice level.

She didn't answer.

"Rose", I said again.

Again no reply.

"Rose", I said and moved my head away from her.

"What are you doing?", she asked almost hurt.

"Are you sure about all this?", I said, "I know you don't mind the kissing, but I just want to be very clear as to how far you want to take this, because that is entirely up to you and I don't want to accidentally push your boundaries. There is no pressure from me whatsoever. If it ends with kissing or you want to go back to just hugging it is fine by me. What I am trying to say is that you are in control with what happens here".

She looked at me for a few moments as if trying to organize her thoughts on the matter before smiling, her eyes filled with curiosity and adrenaline.

"Hold on", she said and opened the door sending us both tumbling into the room.


	4. Trenches and Trousers

I woke up the next morning dazed and confused. I looked around the room and at the overflowing hamper of laundry. Rose's room. I was in Rose's room.

 _Wait, what?_ , I thought, _Why am I in Rose's room? And why am I in her bed?_

I looked over at the pick and yellow human. She was draped in covers only her head and shoulders could be seen. There was nothing covering her shoulders.

Then the reality of the night before hit me. I couldn't help the goofy smile that plastered itself onto my face. I reached over and wrapped my arms around Rose.

Her muscles tensed up instantly and her eyes shot open before quickly coming to rest on my face. A look of confusion was splayed across her facial features.

"Umm", she started to say, "Doctor? Is there a reason you are in my bed?"

I looked at her, "Uh, Rose-"

Her eyes suddenly widened and her pupils dilated, "Last night".

"Uh", I pursed my lips, suddenly fearing she was regretting everything, "Yeah".

I let go of her and turned away.

I reached to the floor and grabbed my trousers, my pants no where in sight. I pulled then on under the covers and carefully zipped the zipper before buttoning the button. I carefully removed myself from the covers before walking out the door, not even bothering to get the remainder of my clothing.

 _How could I have let this happen? Stupid, stupid Doctor. Thick, thick Doctor_ , I thought as I walked to the console room.

I grabbed my trench coat off of one of the coral strut nearby, before swinging it on.

I busied myself with some useless tinkering under the console, anything to take my mind off of Rose and last night.

About three hours later and no sight of Rose I started to get worried. Even if she was upset she never stayed away this long. Something was off and I could feel it.

I made my way to the door that lead into her room. I stopped for a moment and thought about how nice it felt to pin her to the door last night. He body pressed up against mine.

 _Stop it_ , I chided myself, _Those kind of thought are exactly what got you into this mess._

I knocked on the door to her room.

No answer.

"Rose", I said quietly.

No answer.

I started to get worried.

"Rose, are you in there?", I received a small hum of affirmation from the TARDIS.

Still there was no reply from the room, although I thought I could hear breathing from the other side of the door.

"Rose", I said my voice barely a whisper, "Can I come in?".

I heard the lock latch.


	5. Pitching Forward

I reached into my pocket in search of my sonic so that I could unlock the door.

Nothing.

Pocket after pocket was checked before I came to the realization that my sonic screwdriver was more that likely in Rose's room.

I cursed under my breath and began trying to figure out how to get to Rose.

I pressed my head into the door and began to think.

I imagined the latch.

Cold. Hard. Unforgiving.

I closed my eyes and opened my mind, focusing on warm, fluid, unvindictive thoughts.

Slowly I heard the lock beginning to move and within a few moments an almost silent click teemed from the door.

 _Sentience in sentience_ , I thought as I stroked the door frame, _Thanks_ _Dear_.

The TARDIS hummed and bushed against my mind softly.

I remove my head from the door and rubbed the cold away, knowing that there was a slightly red indent on my forehead.

After three deep breaths I reached for the door handle. The metal was cool to the touch. I gently turned the handle and quietly sidestepped into the room.

I could practically taste the hormones in the air. A chemical cocktail so potent that I couldn't help but feel intoxicated by it. I was drunk off of Rose. My vision started to swim and I started to slowly shifted from foot to foot in order to stay on my feet.

Left, right. Left, right.

I staggered a few steps before pitching forward.


	6. Hold On

I awoke with a singular pain behind my eyes and a bright light drifting between the two repeatedly.

"Still with us then?", my familiar blonde companion asked as she pulled the light away from my eyes.

"What is going on?", I asked taking in my surroundings.

We were in the med bay and I was lying on a rolling exam table.

She began counting off on her fingers, "Well you ran off this morning. Ignored me for hours. Then broke into my room, when it was very clearly not wanted. Then proceeded to black out in what I can assume was a drunken haze, you know, no big deal".

"Well that's not true", I started to say rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Um, kind of is", she said looking down as she picked at her cuticle.

"I didn't run off or ignore you, I was giving you your space. I broke into your room, which happens to be on my TARDIS by the way, because I thought something was wrong and I was worried. And I was drunk but it was hardly my fault", I pouted, my lip protruding slightly forward.

"Right, and who's fault was it then?", she asked still playing with her cuticle.

"Let's just say it wasn't anyone's fault", I quickly spouted and tried to ignore the pain behind my eyes, "The point is, why am I in the med bay?"

"You blacked out", she said as if it were a normal sentence she said every day.

Like, 'here's your sonic' or 'what's for dinner'.

"And?", I asked.

"You blacked out. What did you think I was going to do? Leave you on the off chance you weren't dying?", she said finally turning her eyes to meet mine.

There was hurt and loss in those big, brown pudding eyes, which only served to confuse me more.

 _Why is she sad?_ , I thought, _Why do you think Mr. Thick? Maybe she's, I don't know, upset that you and her shagged last night!_

"Oh, well, you are pretty upset with me", I said offering a small smirk.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't believe you. You just up and think that because I'm cross I would just no longer care. That is a new low even for you Doctor. You may think lowly of us humans, or apes or what ever the bloody hell your damn Timelord complex see us as, but don't you dare make stupid accusations about what we are and are not willing to lose our pride over", she said as she realized her voice was rising.

I dared not to interrupt her to correct her on the many things she had gotten horribly wrong.

She took a couple shaky breaths to calm herself before continuing, "You are more important than my pride, and that may not be important to you, but it is to me".

I racked my brain trying to find a way to make this all better and found it empty.

"Rose it's not that I thought you wouldn't care. It's more of a situation where I hoped you that wouldn't. I am not worth your time. And I don't see humans as anything other than just that, humans. However, there are humans that go far beyond the normal scope, such as yourself. Those are the ones I take note of and admire. You are one of the ones who doesn't give a hoot, and always tries to see the best in everyone, even me. You are immensely important to me and I am truly grateful for you. And I am just sorry that I put you in a situation like this where you swallowed your pride to help me even though my selfish decisions caused this predicament. Which, by the way, I believe I have very much over stepped some very important boundaries and for that I apologize. My desires have overcome me and I have taken advantage of you in the worst possible way", I said and hung my head.

"Doctor what are you talking about?", she asked warily.

"Last night. I didn't realize it, but if I had I would have stopped. You didn't really want any of well, 'that', and I am so so sorry that I pushed it upon you", I said with self loath.

"Doctor, you are the one who didn't want any of this! I literally threw myself at you and you were gracious enough to not to turn me down. I don't blame you for running off, and don't say that wasn't what you did. I pushed this not you. I pushed you, and if you wanted me to leave after everything that has happened I wouldn't blame you at all. I feel like I don't deserve this any more, to be with you any more", she said with wet eyes and shaky, shallow breathing.

"Rose I would love you to stay with me, but only if you want to. I don't want you to stay because I asked you too. And Rose," I said then paused, her words sinking in, "I am fine with everything that happened last night. I am just worried that you aren't. But, tell me if I am wrong, but I am getting the feeling you are too. So my question is: Are you? Are you okay with everything that happened between us last night?".

"I enjoyed it, if that's what you mean. And yes, I was okay with it", she said not meeting my eyes.

"Oh Rose", I laughed which caused the pain in my head to triplicate, "We are such fools. I want to be with you and you want to be with me, right?"

She gave me a small smile with a touch of tongue between her teeth, "Right".

"Then that's what we will do", I said with the largest smile I could muster.

"What will we do?", she asked.

I slipped my hand into hers, "Hold on and never let go".


	7. 4 Unread Messages

It had been almost a month, relative time, since Rose and I had taken our relationship to the next level and I was loving it. The cheeky little teases that no one else understood. The random make out sessions in dark back alley ways. The nightly cuddling. The flirting. The lovemaking.

It made me forget about the pain in my head for a little while.

We had just visited Jackie and Mickey for Rose's birthday. Rose had received a necklace from her mum. It was a simple silver but looked perfect around her neck. Mickety Mick Mickey had gotten her a bracelet to match.

I, on the other hand, had taken her to Hildabran 9. A planet that she had been wanting to visit since I told her about the bioluminescent jellyfish that swam through the sky.

She had insisted on going to the market for the shopping while I was hounded by Jackie. When she came back she had about twelve bags hanging off her hip. She had quickly disposed of them before heading to the loo.

"Doctor", Rose called from the kitchen, "Can you grab my phone off the console? It's in my jacket"

"Yeah", I called back while I was bent over the jumper seat fixing my trainers.

I went around the console looking for the jacket in question, eventually finding it resting on the ground.

I had given it to her a couple weeks after I regenerated. I knew she had always like my leather jacket and I had wanted her to have it.

I searched the pockets looking for her phone until I found it.

'4 UNREAD MESSAGES', the screen read.

Not wanting her to break into her personals, I quickly put the phone into my pocket before heading to the kitchen.

"Do you want some popcorn?", Rose asked as she threw a couple of popped kernals into her open mouth, "We could do a film?"

"Sounds good", I said leaning against the wall.

"What do you want to see?", Rose asked putting the popcorn into a bowl.

"How about Broadchurch", I suggested, "Or How to Train Your Dragon?"

Rose smiled, "Dragon".

There was that smile, the smile that made her eyes light up and the universe seem like a good place.

"Alrighty then", I said with a large goofy smile before turning to go turn the telly on.

"Fizzy lemonade?", I heard Rose ask from the kitchen.

 _Phone_ , I thought walking back to her.

"Yes, sorry, I forgot to give you your phone. Fizzy lemonade would be great", I said handing her the phone.

I walked to the home theatre and set up everything for the film.

I couldn't help but wonder about the four messages on Rose's phone, something about it just begged attention, but I wasn't sure why.

I felt guilty for wanting to know the content of the messages, but quickly washed it from my mind.

After waiting for what felt like forever for Rose, I started to get worried and I went to go find her.

"Rose", I called walking into the console room. No reply.

I walked into the kitchen hoping to find her being held up by the fizzy lemonade. Nothing.

The bowl with popcorn was on the table tipped over, popcorn laid untouched on the table as if the bowl had been dropped. The beginnings of fizzy lemonades laid spread out on the counter top, incomplete.

I turned towards the door and called for Rose loudly.

Hearing no reply or anything for that matter I took off heading towards her room.

I could feel my hearts racing.

 _I knew something was wrong_ , I thought as my feet hit the ground, everyone quicker then the one before.

After an eternity, I stood outside Rose's room.

The door was locked.

I rapped on the door quickly.

I heard a loud bump from behind the door and was about to break the door down when I heard Rose, "What is it?"

"Rose, are you okay?", I asked my head against the door now.

"Why wouldn't I be?", She said more than asked.

"We were suppose to be watching a film", I said getting really suspicious.

"Oh, Yes. Well I don't feel so well right now. I am going to lay down", she said.

"Rose, why don't you open the door and I'll lay down with you", I said hoping she would open the door.

"I am going to take a shower first, see if that helps any. I'll be ages so no point in waiting about", she said.

"Alright", I said unconvinced, "If you need anything just shout".

I turned to walk away before I hear Rose's voice again, obviously on her mobile, "Yeah Mum. Yeah. Yeah. Listen I can't talk right now. I just told him I was going to take a shower so I better go before he gets suspicious. Alright, I will. Alright. I love you too Mum. I will okay, bye".


	8. Test

"Rose", Jackie's voice drifted from the phone, "I found something that I need to ask you about".

"What is it?", Rose asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you we pregnant?", her mother said in a hurried voice, "And who's the Father anyway?"

"Wait. What?! I'm not pregnant!", She whispered into the microphone on her mobile as she cupped a hand around it.

"Sweetheart I saw the test in the rubbish bin in the bathroom when I changed it out this morning", she said sounding slightly exasperated, "Don't deny it".

"No. Mum I took it earlier when I came home with the shopping. It was negative. I waited the full 5 minutes. I made sure. I can't be.", I said.

"Rose", Jackie said, "It's a seven minute test.".

"What", Rose said in a shocked whisper.

"Sweetheart, it's positive. Rose, who is the Father", Jackie asked.

Rose was silent.

"That's what I though. You two were awfully close when you were here. I had my suspicions, of course, but mind you, I didn't think they would be confirmed like this", the older Tyler said.

There was more silence.

"Rose", Jackie said then paused, "What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know", Rose stuttered as she tried to conceal her fear.

There was a hurried knock on the door.

"Mom give me a mo", Rose hurriedly said as she stood up from her bed and subsequently bumped into her night stand.

"What is it?", she called.

"Rose are you okay?"


	9. Trust

I pressed my body against the cold, metal corridor wall and slid down.

 _What was Rose going on about? Doesn't she trust me?_ , I though as I brought a hand through my wild hair which caused the pain in my head to triplicate.

The pain caused bright spots to form in my vision.

I heard the shower kick on from inside the room.

 _What were the Tyler women talking about?_ _Maybe it is nothing._ _Probably just some silly gossip or something._ _This is Rose. I trust Rose_ _and i_ _f something was wrong she would tell me_ , I thought to myself fighting the rising pain between my eyes.

I braced myself against the corridor wall as I stood up only to fall to the ground in an unconscious heap two steps later.

 **Hello everyone! I am sorry I haven't been updating this as well as I should. I have been really busy with work. Forgive me! Anyway, small chapter for this afternoon and I am going to try to update this story again today and also FAMILY TREE. I know some of you have been waiting n that for like a week and a half. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I hopefully will rectify that today.**


	10. Answer Me

I woke up again in the med bay.

 _This is getting old_ , I thought as I let out a sigh.

I looked over to a chair nearby and saw my beautiful pink and yellow human.

She was leaning heavily forward. Her cheek coming to rest against the afghan on the bed as she lay asleep. She looked tired. Her eyes were rimmed with red and slightly puffy as if she had been crying.

I reached over and rubbed her shoulder which caused her eyes to fly open.

"Doctor", she said as she grabbed my hand, "What happened?"

"Blimey Rose. You're going to break my hand if you keep squeezing it like that", I said before she retracted her her grip some with a grimace.

"Doctor, what happened? Why do you keep passing out? Are you sick?", She asked quietly staring directly into my eyes.

I sighed and brought my other hand over my face as I took a long deep breath.

"Doctor?", Rose asked.

"Rose I'm fi-", I began but was cut off quickly.

"Doctor answer me", She said again.

"Rose I'm fine. I must have just needed a quick kip", I said as I tried to sit up in the bed but the pain in my head forced me to close my eyes instead.

"Doctor don't lie to me. You've been out for about a day relative time.", She said, "What is happening and why?"

"I don't know", I said quietly as I rested my free arm over my eyes.

Rose was quiet for a moment, "Are you in pain?".

"It's fine. Really Rose. I'm fine, nothing to worry ab-", I started but was again quickly cut off as something wet dripped onto my captive hand.

"Rose?", I asked moving my arm away from my face so that I could look at her, "Oh Rose. Shh, it's okay. Don't cry. Please don't cry".

I sat up quickly which caused me to let out a small gasp as the pain spiked. I had wrapped my arms around Rose's silent crying form before she could check on me. She slightly struggled against me for a moment before finally excepting that I wasn't going to let go until she stopped crying.

After a few minutes she spoke, "It's your head isn't it?".

"How did you know?", I asked as I rubbed circular Gallifreyan into her back.

"You are good at ignoring physical pain. You wouldn't be in a bad way if it was something physical", She said as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of my neck.

"Rose Tyler you clever little bird", I said with a smile before my expression darkened slightly and I looked at her closely, "I don't know what is causing me to pass out, well other than the harrowing pain. I feel as if I am missing something. Something starring me straight in the face".

"We'll figure it out, yeah? Like we always do, right?", she asked with a smile beginning to flirt on her face as hope filled her voice.

"Yeah. We'll figure this out like everything else", I said as I placed a chaste kiss on her temple and gave her a snug squeeze..

We were quiet for a long time before she spoke again, "How long have you been in pain?".

"About a month relative time", I said before quickly adding, "But I am fine. Really. It's not like I am dying or anything".

"But what if you are?", she said as her eyes once again filling themselves with tears.

"I'm not. I know when I am dying. Every one of my cells would be screaming. The only thing screaming is my head, so Rose seriously don't worry about it. It's nothing", I said trying not to wince as the pain increased slightly.

"How can I help?", She asked as she rubbed the hair at the nape of my neck.


	11. Majym

"-and that is why we have to go to Majym", I said a smile plastered to my face.

"Seriously?", she asked with a flat face.

"Yep", I said popping the 'p'.

"Yeah, but seriously?", She asked.

"Yes", I replied as I bobbed my head up and down.

"Really?", she said giving me a funny look and leaning away ever so slightly, "You do remember that you are in the med bay, right?"

"Right, do I have to explain it all again or have you got it?", I asked briefly annoyed as I ignored her question.

"I've got it. I just don't know if you should be moving about so much", She said as she got up from her chair next to the exam table I was on, "Actually, no. You shouldn't be moving around for at least a couple days. Lots of bed rest and light, and I mean feather light, TARDIS maintenance, only because I know you'll go mad without some kind of intellectual stimulation".

"But it's jam! 3,753,652 different varieties to be precise", I protested.

"You're not going", she said resolutely as she shook blonde ponytail.

"Like you said, I've been here for over a day. That is more than enough time wasted, don't you think?", I asked as I tried to swing my legs out from under the thin, white sheet.

"Sorry mate. You aren't going anywhere", she half laughed as she lifted my legs back onto the bed.

"Rose", I groaned, "but I want some jam".

She looked at me slightly exasperated before blowing a breath out her pursed lips, "Fine. We can go to the console but that's it. You can fly her to where ever-".

I quickly cut her off, "Majym".

"Majym", She said giving we another look, "You can fly the TARDIS there and then I will go get you some jam".

She smiled at me, a sad smile, like she knew something that I didn't.

I couldn't help but think back to the conversation I half heard between the two Tylers.

After a couple seconds of internal debate I asked her, "Did you have a nice conversation with your Mum?"

Instantly Rose looked away and her face grew about three shades darker as a warm brush brushed across her cheeks.

"Yeah, know what? I think I left a candle in my room on", She said and quickly retreated from the room.

"Rose?", I asked as the door slid shut, leaving me alone in the vast room with only my thoughts and the throbbing pain behind my eyes.


	12. Light Snow

Instead of running back to her room after an elusive lit candle, Rose made her way to the console room.

Rose stared slightly uncomfortably at the ceiling, "Can you, ah, take me somewhere the Doctor won't be able to find me? Just for a bit, right? I just need to talk to my Mum and I can't do it with the Doctor around".

The TARDIS didn't respond.

"Oh come on you know why I have to", she said drooping her head down.

No response.

"Why aren't you helping me?", her voice wavering.

There was a gently pulse from one of the lights above the doors.

"What? You want me to leave?", she asked sadly.

Another pulse.

"Well there goes my chances of at least you still liking me", she said as she grabbed her jacket off the jump seat.

As she exited the TARDIS and saw her surroundings she smiled before turning back to the magnificent ship behind her.

"Thank you", she whispered before quickly pulling the hood of her jacket up and the sleeves over her fingers.

She quickly began her journey through the light snow of the Powell estate.


	13. Apple Grass

A few minutes after Rose had left me alone in the med bay an alarm began sounding.

I got out of bed, contrary to Rose's orders, and walked to screen on the wall that was flashing.

 _ **Active life signs aboard:**_

 _ **TIMELORD: The Doctor**_

I hit the side of the screen trying to get it to refresh.

It went blank for a couple moments before springing to life again with the same message displayed.

I was sprinting towards Rose's room instantly.

As I swung the door to the room open and glanced around I could tell she hadn't come back to her room, there was a candle as she had said, still perfuming the air with the sweet scent of apple grass.

I turned and ran to the console room hoping to find her, and if not, at least get some idea as to where she had disappeared to.

I ran my hands quickly over the keys of the spanner.

I pulled up the TARDIS data banks and retrieved the footage of the console room from a few minutes before the alarm went off.

I watched as Rose walked into the console room and glanced nervously at the ceiling. She began to talk but I couldn't get the audio to play for some reason, so I watched her as it looked like she was begging the TARDIS to do something. She looked sad as she picked up her jacket off of the jump seat. After a couple moments, and a few more words, she headed towards the doors, her head down cast as she slowly tugged the doors open and stepped through. I could see snow blowing on to the console floor in small tornado like wisps as she closed the door behind her.

I glared at the ceiling as the TARDIS refused to determine its current spacial temporal coordinates and walked to the doors, only to find that they were no longer there.

An audio clip played in surround sound around the console as I banged on the new wall that once held the doors, "take me somewhere the Doctor won't be able to find me".

"You are using that out of context, therefore it means nothing", I said as I walked back to the console set on trying to get the doors back.

"Can you, ah, take me somewhere the Doctor won't be able to find me? Why aren't you helping me? What? You want me to leave? Well there goes my chances of at least you still liking me"

I stopped my ministrations on the console and looked up, my voice terse with the rising anger, "Why would you do that? Why would you help her hide from me, better yet why does she think she needs to hide from me? And even better yet, why did you send her away?"

A couple flashing lights and a quick telepathic transaction later the doors appeared and opened to a white world of snow too thick to see through.

I quickly went to the door and called out to Rose.

After a few calls with no answer, I stuck out my tongue trying to get my bearings as to when and where I was.

I couldn't tell anything as snowflakes coated my tongue, except that it was absolutely freezing.

No time. No idea of where I was. Not even an idea of where to go to find Rose, but I didn't care as I ran out into the cold, barefoot and in my jim jams, in search of my companion.


	14. Properly British

There were no words at first. Just a bone crushing hug and a few stray tears. After Jackie had pulled her into the sitting room and flipped on the kettle. She brought a soft, warm blanket out from the hall closet and wrapped it around her daughter's shoulders to help chase the cold from her bones. When the tea was finished Jackie brought it in on a tray and sat down next to her daughter as she crumbled to pieces.

"There, there Sweetheart. It's okay, everything is going to be just fine. That's it, let it out", Jackie said as she held her daughter close.

"Mum what do I do?", Rose asked between sobs, her voice rough, "How do I tell him? I can't loose him".

"I know love. I know, but if you want my opinion: You won't".

"Won't what?"

"You won't loose him".

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've seen how that goofy alien looks at you, like you couldn't possibly do anything wrong, and if you did then he would make it right".

"I don't know. I'm scared, like actually properly scared. What if this is something he just can't over look. What if he just can't accept this. I know he's been a father before, hell he's been a grandfather, but that was with his own people. Not with some human".

"Rose, do you really think that that matters to him?"

"I don't know and that is what terrifies me. I don't know if I am enough, or if I ever will be enough. He's just so much Mum, and I'm just me".

"Rose you are more than enough, and if anyone wants to debate that then they can come talk to me because no one makes my daughter feel like she's not enough".

Rose cracked a small smile that barely touched the corners of her mouth.

"Now how are you going to tell him?"

The small smile disappeared almost instantly.

"I don't know", she hesitated, "Should I?"

"Should you tell me what?", I asked from the hall, startling both women.

"You mister are in some serious trouble. When I get my hands on-", Jackie started as she stood and stepped in front of Rose.

"Oy! What have I done?", I asked taking a step away from the fuming woman.

Rose, who had until this moment been frozen like a statue, began to cry.

"See! Look what you've done again", Jackie said and poked me hard in the chest before plopping down next to Rose and rubbing her back while giving her comforting shushes.

I knelt down in front of my companion, "Rose what's wrong? What is it?"

As I spoke it seemed as if everything I said just made more of her tears fall.

Eventually she asked her Jackie to give us some privacy. After a couple moments of silent hesitation she retreated after she gave her daughter a lingering look.

"Promise me something Doctor", She finally said a couple minutes after Jackie had shut her bedroom door,

"Anything", I said.

"Promise you won't leave me", she said.

"Rose", I said as I wrapped my arms around her, "I would never leave you. I promise. I swear to you".

She took a shaky breath, "Okay. So I don't really know how to tell you this so I am just going to get on with it".

I waited a few moments, "Yes?"

"I'm...", she said then stopped as the word caught in her throat, tears welling up in the sparkling green orbs she called eyes.

"Rose are you sick? If you're sick I can fix that. Please just tell me what's wrong you're starting to deeply concern me", I said with worry lines etched into my brow.

I saw the gears in her head turning for a moment, "I'm… I just worry about you. You keep passing out for no reason and you're in constant pain, and that scares me".

"Oh Rose", I said as I wrapped her in my arms.

"Blimey! You're freezing", she said as she ripped the covers off of her shoulders and pulling me into a seated position next to her.

She quickly wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.

"I'm fine. Remember I have superior Timelord biology on my side. This is basically just a jump into cold water for me", I said as I wrapped the covers around her shoulders as well, "You need these more than me".

We remained there for another 45 minutes before Mrs. Jackie Tyler returned from her room.

"Right, we all settled?"

"Yeah I told the Doctor what was bothering me", she momentarily flashed an unidentifiable look at her mother, "You know how him being ill has been bothering me".

Her Mother completely disregarded the look.

"Oy! Who said anything about him being ill? You didn't tell him did you?", she said.

"Tell me what?", I asked looking over to Rose, who was avoiding my gaze.

"Mum I don't think-", Rose began before she was abruptly cut off.

"She's pregnant you plum".

 **Hello everyone. Sorry about all the chapters at once, they just wouldn't stop last night. Anyway, I am going to be trying to post on my other stories today. Hope you all are having a wonderful day! Love to all.**


	15. Killer

I did the only thing I could think to do.

I laughed.

"Jackie you almost had me for a second. Come on I mean Rose as a Mum? Course she isn't", I snorted.

Wrong move.

The next thing I knew I was seeing white and on the ground, my face feeling as if I had pins and needles stabbing me on repeat.

I heard Jackie rummaging threw a couple draws and the rustling of paper, "Rose, Sweetheart, get out of here. Get far away, remember what you did with Jimmy. Now go!".

A few moments later I heard a door shut loudly.

Slowly I began to see more clearly again, albeit a little fuzzed.

I quickly stood up and was almost immediately put back on the floor by another white hot rage filled slap.

"What the hell Jackie! Why are you hitting me? Where's Rose?!", I yelled quite loudly.

The woman knelt down to my face and looked me straight I the eye with the determination an English Bulldog would be envious of, "You stay away from my daughter."

She didn't raise her voice; she didn't shout, "You stay away from her and her baby".

"Jokes over Jackie. You can give it up", I said lifting myself.

"Let me put it like this you stupid alien: I will kill you if you don't leave my family alone", her face was empty, her eyes only revealing the true rage and fury hiding beneath her calm exterior.

My hearts froze. I knew that look. It was the same one that I had worn so many times during the Time War. The look of a killer.

"Don't say anything just walk out that door and never come back, if you do I will be waiting for you", She said.

I slowly walked out the door keeping my eyes trained on the woman before me, before shutting her alone in the flat.


	16. Tina

All she knew was that this was the worst day of her life.

Not only did the Doctor not want her any more, he didn't want his child either. Hell, he didn't even think that she could be a mother! What did that say to her chances!

She was an absolute mess when she got to Tina's flat.

God, she felt completely worthless, worse than the first time with Jimmy.

Her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't knock on the door. She had to resort to another option and slowly started bang her head against the cheap wooden surface. After a few moments of knocking she rested her head against the catchpenny paint. She could hear footsteps as Tina padded over to the door in her slippers. Sobs escaped her throat as the tears continued to run there course down her mascara stained cheeks.

After what seemed like forever the dark skinned woman opened the door. She was dressed in a burgundy nightgown with a pastel pink robe on over it. The exact same outfit she had been wearing last time. The thought made Rose shudder as old wounds began to open. Her golden eyes held that same love and compassion as before. She guided the crying child across the threshold as she sobbed.

She sat her down on the couch that rested in the corner. Her short silver hair framing her face as her arms reached out to anchor the fair skinned girl to the world as it was once again ripped out from under her.

 **HELLO! I am so, so sorry for not updating! I wish I could go into more detail but to be honest there isn't much a point, not may people read this any ways. I will try to update a bit more, just please be patient with me. Thanks!**


	17. Through Sniffles and Sips

Rose sobbed until her throat was raw. Never in her life had she felt so utterly lost and alone. Not even the warm caress on her back penetrated the cold doubt that was painfully clawing it's way into her heart. As her adoptive Nan held her she began to calm down ever so slightly. Well, enough that Tina could make some tea for Rose and herself

"What's wrong Petal?", Tina asked after she set the tea tray down on the low coffee table that Rose had once done her homework at.

Through sniffles and little sips of tea, Rose explained everything to the thin, fifty something year old. From the damned film night that started it all to her current predicament that she now found herself in.

"-so that's it. I had to get away. I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go", the Blonde said her face in her hands as she rested her elbows on her thighs.

"Petal", Tina said softly, lifting Rose's head to meet her eyes, "This is the only place outside of your own homes where you will always be welcome. Don't think for a single second that you are not wanted and loved, because you are. You most certainly are. Especially by me".

"I'm sorry-", she began again.

"Hush now Love. You are to stay here for all long as you need. Whether that be for a few days or longer. And if that Daft fool comes round here he won't be able to contact you with out your permission. Do you hear me Petal? You are safe. Your child is safe. Nan's here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon", Tina said as she cleaned up the tea tray and cups.

"Thanks Nan. I must look like a complete mess. Sorry, bit more sentiment than last time", Rose said wiping at the streaks of mascara that had formed upon her face.

"Yes you do, but that's okay because your still my beautiful little Rose Petal. Why don't I make you something to eat, yeah? I know it's late but I would rather you ate something before you sleep than not. Helps not just you, but the baby too", Tina said standing up and walking over to the refrigerator and taking out some food to make a late night snack for her two newest flat mates.

Rose cried herself to sleep that night in Tina's spare bedroom and in the morning she awoke to find her cheeks covered in dry itchy streaks of salt.

For a few moments she had forgotten everything that had happened and when she had remembered it came crashing down onto her like a dead weight.

Overcome with grief and a new found feeling of nausea Rose quickly got up and rushed to the restroom.


	18. Shuffling Text Tones

My eyes were glued to the door of the flat.

A million questions and thoughts running through my head as I tried to figure out what had gotten into Jackie.

There were theories from one side of the spectrum to the other. Practical joke gone awry to malign possession.

After twenty minutes of no activity from the flat, except for the shuffling of Jackie getting ready for bed and a few text tones, I took my chances and glanced to either side of the hallway.

 _Where's Rose gotten to?"_ , I thought, shaking my head still trying to figure Jackie out.

I turned and began walking down the hallway towards the complex exit in search of my lovely companion back at the TARDIS. It was still cold out and I was half dreading the brisk walk back to the TARDIS. However, I had to find Rose and that was more important than mere momentary discomforts. Plus, I had to asked her what Jackie was playing at.

A few moments later I froze mid-step, _What if she isn't playing?_

 _What if she really is pregnant? Rose would have had to have cheated on me with someone else; taken someone else to bed. Rose wouldn't have done that. She couldn't have. I've been with her constantly. If she is pregnant then who's the father?_

As I walked out the doors of the complex and into the cold my brain decided to finally catch up with it's self.

 _Rose already left._


End file.
